We need PIZZA!!!
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: All the G-boys go out to a movie, and when they come home, they want pizza, and no one is willing to make it. What happens when Duo randomely dials nubers into the phone? Or when you give a random address, even though it's actually yours? Read to find out
1. The phone call

WE NEED PIZZA!!! By Sakura and Setsuki  
  
All the boys were standing in front of the movie theatre. "So, what movie are we watching this time?" Wufei asked.  
  
Heero said, "Well, its not gonna be a pansy-ass movie like the last one that you chose!"  
  
"Pansy?? That was full of muscular men!"  
  
They all snickered.  
  
"And they died!!! What could be better than that??" Wufei asked  
  
"As I said before, pansy-ass movie," Heero said.  
  
As they were arguing, Duo bought the tickets. When they went into the theater, the first words out of Wufei's mouth were, "Is this a gay movie?"  
  
Heero looked at him, and said "Duh!"  
  
Then Wufei asked, "Is it rated R?"  
  
Duo looked at each and every ticket, then seeing that there was a big R on each one, he nodded is head. After seeing this, Wufei said that he was going to go get snacks, and wouldn't be back for at least three hours. The movie was titled : N'Sync on Broadway.. *hehe *  
  
When they got home... Duo asked Trowa if he'd make something to eat. "No, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to bed." Quatre popped up out a no where and said, "Me too!"  
  
Duo turned to Heero, but to his dissappointment, found Heero on the laptob. "Damn. Now I'll never be able to eat something. .Unless. WU-MAN!"  
  
"I'm not cooking with you again, Maxwell. Last time we cooked together, you put that tin bowl into the microwave, and it blew up! Not again. Order pizza."  
  
Duo picked up the phone and dialed random numbers. "Hello," a voice answered. "Hi, I want 5 large pepporoni pizzas and two medium cheese."  
  
"Umm, I think you have the wrong number."  
  
"Do you know how to make pizza?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Will you make pizza?"  
  
"Why not, this day has gone weird enough, just give me your address, and I will be right over. I'm going to bring my baka sister along."  
  
Duo said random number and a street name *thank god it was the actual address (by chance folks)* "My name's Duo, what's yours?" he asked, after the address was given.  
  
"Jasmine. I'll be over in ten minutes."  
  
"BYE!!"  
  
"Did you order pizza Maxwell?"  
  
"Yep!" Chapter 2: the pizza making  
  
There was a knock on the door. "I"LL GET IT!!!" Duo yelled, running past Wufei who was getting up.  
  
"Sure," Wufei sat back down on the couch to give his full attention to Judge Judy.  
  
Behind the door, Jasmine and her younger sister Alexstood waiting, with their arms full of pizza dough  
  
Duo opened the door, and with a huge smile on his face, said, "HI! You must be Jasmine!"  
  
"Is the pizza here?" Wufei called from the living room. "Let the poor person in, baka!"  
  
Jasmine walked in the door, and Duo looked at her, "Why aren't the pizza's cooked yet?"  
  
Wufei walked into the hall. "MAXWELL! I thought you said you ordered pizzas."  
  
"I did!" Duo insisted indignetly. "It was her," he pointed at Jasmine, "Who didn't COOK them!"  
  
"HELLO?! Okay, out of the middle of nowhere, a guy calls my apartment, and askes for pizza. When I tried to tell him, I'm not a pizza place, he asked me if I COULD make pizza. I can, so I said yes. Then the guy says, 'Will you make pizza?' And me, I figured, what the hell? Why not make pizza for some crazy dude I don't know. So the guy gives me this address, and then tells me his name and says, 'Come on over.' So over, I came." Jasmine said all of this while putting the dough down on one of the counters in the kitchen.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!! I thought you agreed not to punch random numbers into the phone anymore! It very rarely comes up with the number you want!"  
  
"I thought it would work."  
  
"IT DIDN'T!!!!" Wufei was turning a dark crimson. He looked as red as a tomato.  
  
"You know, Wufieee, when you are engry, you look cute, in a tomatoey sort of way," Duo observed.  
  
Steam blew out of Wufei's ears and he walked away from Duo.  
  
Jasmine looked over at Wufei's back, and at Duo. "Was that a lovers quarrel?" She asked skeptically.  
  
Duo started choking, and when he recovered, he looked at her and saw that she was serious. "NOOOOOOO!! EEEEWWW!! Me and Wufei???!!"  
  
Before he could get any further, he was interrupted with a, "Wufei and I."  
  
Duo finally looked over at Jasmine's little sister. He walked, no-wait, strutted over to where she was standing with her arms crossed, and smiled flirtatiously at her. "Hi. I'm Duo."  
  
"And I'm Alex. Nice to meet you," She kind of smiled, kind of glared at the braided boy before her. "Jas? Do you need any help?"  
  
"Yes actually, I do."  
  
"OOH! Lemme help! Lemme help! Lemme help!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Don't. Last time he cooked with Wufei, he blew up the microwave," Trowa said, walking into the room.  
  
"Nu uh! And hey! I thought you were going to bed!!"  
  
"I was, but then I heard female voices, and no female has been in our house for so long, that I decided to see who they were." He walked up to Jasmine, and said, "Hi. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Jasmine! And that short little girl over there is Alexandria, but she's called Alex."  
  
"I'm not little!"  
  
"You look little to me," Trowa said, walking up to her, and looking down at her.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Probably more than you."  
  
"Ugh. Chauvinistic."  
  
"Chauvinistic? Ah, You must mean Wufei," Heero said walking in.  
  
"Was he that black haired dude that was yelling," Jasmine asked, waving the spoon with the pizza sauce around, splattering the walls with it. "Oops."  
  
"Yes. And I'll clean that up," Trowa said.  
  
"I'll help you," Alex started.  
  
Quatre walked in to the kitchen, dressed in a bathrobe, and looked around at Trowa, who was showing Alex the CORRECT way to wipe up pizza sauce off the wall, and Duo, who was bugging the hell out of Jasmine, and then looked at Heero, who was actually SMILING at the whole situation.  
  
"Duo! Did you dial random phone numbers into the phone AGAIN?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yup! And this time it did me some good!!" 


	2. Making the pizza

Chapter 2: the pizza making  
  
There was a knock on the door. "I"LL GET IT!!!" Duo yelled, running past Wufei who was getting up.  
  
"Sure," Wufei sat back down on the couch to give his full attention to Judge Judy.  
  
Behind the door, Jasmine and her younger sister Alexstood waiting, with their arms full of pizza dough  
  
Duo opened the door, and with a huge smile on his face, said, "HI! You must be Jasmine!"  
  
"Is the pizza here?" Wufei called from the living room. "Let the poor person in, baka!"  
  
Jasmine walked in the door, and Duo looked at her, "Why aren't the pizza's cooked yet?"  
  
Wufei walked into the hall. "MAXWELL! I thought you said you ordered pizzas."  
  
"I did!" Duo insisted indignetly. "It was her," he pointed at Jasmine, "Who didn't COOK them!"  
  
"HELLO?! Okay, out of the middle of nowhere, a guy calls my apartment, and askes for pizza. When I tried to tell him, I'm not a pizza place, he asked me if I COULD make pizza. I can, so I said yes. Then the guy says, 'Will you make pizza?' And me, I figured, what the hell? Why not make pizza for some crazy dude I don't know. So the guy gives me this address, and then tells me his name and says, 'Come on over.' So over, I came." Jasmine said all of this while putting the dough down on one of the counters in the kitchen.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!! I thought you agreed not to punch random numbers into the phone anymore! It very rarely comes up with the number you want!"  
  
"I thought it would work."  
  
"IT DIDN'T!!!!" Wufei was turning a dark crimson. He looked as red as a tomato.  
  
"You know, Wufieee, when you are engry, you look cute, in a tomatoey sort of way," Duo observed.  
  
Steam blew out of Wufei's ears and he walked away from Duo.  
  
Jasmine looked over at Wufei's back, and at Duo. "Was that a lovers quarrel?" She asked skeptically.  
  
Duo started choking, and when he recovered, he looked at her and saw that she was serious. "NOOOOOOO!! EEEEWWW!! Me and Wufei???!!"  
  
Before he could get any further, he was interrupted with a, "Wufei and I."  
  
Duo finally looked over at Jasmine's little sister. He walked, no-wait, strutted over to where she was standing with her arms crossed, and smiled flirtatiously at her. "Hi. I'm Duo."  
  
"And I'm Alex. Nice to meet you," She kind of smiled, kind of glared at the braided boy before her. "Jas? Do you need any help?"  
  
"Yes actually, I do."  
  
"OOH! Lemme help! Lemme help! Lemme help!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Don't. Last time he cooked with Wufei, he blew up the microwave," Trowa said, walking into the room.  
  
"Nu uh! And hey! I thought you were going to bed!!"  
  
"I was, but then I heard female voices, and no female has been in our house for so long, that I decided to see who they were." He walked up to Jasmine, and said, "Hi. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Jasmine! And that short little girl over there is Alexandria, but she's called Alex."  
  
"I'm not little!"  
  
"You look little to me," Trowa said, walking up to her, and looking down at her.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Probably more than you."  
  
"Ugh. Chauvinistic."  
  
"Chauvinistic? Ah, You must mean Wufei," Heero said walking in.  
  
"Was he that black haired dude that was yelling," Jasmine asked, waving the spoon with the pizza sauce around, splattering the walls with it. "Oops."  
  
"Yes. And I'll clean that up," Trowa said.  
  
"I'll help you," Alex started.  
  
Quatre walked in to the kitchen, dressed in a bathrobe, and looked around at Trowa, who was showing Alex the CORRECT way to wipe up pizza sauce off the wall, and Duo, who was bugging the hell out of Jasmine, and then looked at Heero, who was actually SMILING at the whole situation.  
  
"Duo! Did you dial random phone numbers into the phone AGAIN?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Yup! And this time it did me some good!!" 


End file.
